


Daddy?

by spiralicious



Series: Mpreg Universe [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Crack, Inucest, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg 'verse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru is expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg was a staple of my original fiction until 2005 and I have recently realized that I have never included it in my fanfiction. I felt the need to rectify that. This is an AU of my "InuKougaSess Modern World of Food Sex" AU. I don't intend to continue this (although I do have ideas) and no one will be having little Sesshoumaru pups in the canon of my AU (lol), except maybe Rin. This was inspired by this (completely work safe) pic: http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/621832/ but I don't in vision Sesshoumaru to be as big as he is in the pic in this fic.
> 
> I originally wrote and posted this under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru viscously bit into his toast as he tried to pull his favorite sweater down over his ever expanding abdomen. It was his favorite sweater because it was the only one he could still get over his belly, until now. Luckily, Sesshoumaru was so preoccupied with his clothing dilemma that he did not notice the conversation the other two were having in the kitchen.

“Who knew he’d get so cranky?”

“You’d be cranky too if you were carrying mutant incest babies.”

“So you admit you are the father!”

“No way! You are responsible for that!”

Inuyasha punctuated his statement by pointing at Sesshoumaru’s belly. Kouga rolled his eyes before responding.

“There is no way for either of us to really know who knocked up Sesshoumaru.”

“We’ll know whose it is when it pops out and we get a look at it.”

“That’s not going to tell us anything Inuyasha.”

“Huh?”

“Silver hair and amber eyes tell us nothing. Dark hair could technically come from either of us. If it has blue eyes it could just be a weird recessive thing. Wolves and dogs are related and you and Sesshoumaru are related. So the only thing that would tell us anything is if it had some sort of overtly human trait of some kind. And considering that if it really is yours it would only be a quarter human, that is unlikely.”

“When did you grow a brain?”

“While you were knocking up your brother.”

“I did not!”

“Why do you care so much?”

Kouga saw a glimmer of fear flash through Inuyasha’s eyes. He grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and squeezed it.

“Even if it is yours, it’s ours. Besides, Sesshoumaru is the one stuck with the mommy part. That’s the really hard stuff.”

“Feh. If anyone is mommy, it’s you.”

“How do you figure that?”

“You’re the only one that’s got kid experience ‘cause of that ginormous family of yours. Besides, you already do the mommy stuff, like knowing when we’re out of Ramen.”

Kouga rolled his eyes at the hanyou’s observation.

Sesshoumaru growled and stormed out of the room. He was going to see if he could find something to solve his exposed belly problem. He’d be damned if he was going to wear something called a maternity dress.

With Sesshoumaru out of the room, the boys dared to ask the question they had feared most.

“So how do you think that thing is coming out of there?”

“I’ve been envisioning some kind of ‘Alien’ like scenario.”


End file.
